The background description provided herein is solely for the purpose of generally presenting the context of various illustrative embodiments of the disclosure. Aspects of the background description are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the claimed subject matter.
Semiautomatic and automatic firearms are often used by police and military personnel. In shootout or combat situations, it may be necessary for police or military personnel to hold, aim and shoot a firearm for prolonged periods of time. However, the police or military personnel may be required to steady the firearm using his or her hands, and this may compromise the shooting accuracy of the firearm as well as tire the personnel during the operation. Additionally, in the event of return fire, the personnel may seek shelter from projectiles by hiding behind a tree, pole or other shielding object.
Accordingly, a firearm mounting bracket assembly which facilitates mounting of a firearm to a tree, pole or other support for steady and sustained aiming and firing of the firearm and enables use of the support as a shield from projectiles in the event of return fire may be desirable in some applications.